


October, 2002

by sophinisba



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Geeky, Halloween, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke discuss their plans for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October, 2002

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shirebound for the prompt and to claudia603 for looking this over.

  
"Are you serious?" said Zeke.

"What's so horrible about it?"

"Listen, Casey, it's one thing to be a geek in private. Hell, I read the books when I was twelve. I eat that shit up. That doesn't mean I'm gonna dress up in tights and carry a sword around."

"I do not wish for any sword…" Casey said nobly and with a horribly false British accent. Zeke glared at him.

In his own voice Casey added, "And I'll wear pants. Trousers. Breeches, or something. Come on, just for the Halloween party. You know everybody says I look like him anyway, so the costume'll be easy."

"You have fun then."

"You could be my Sam," Casey offered.

"I'm not gonna dress up like a frickin' hobbit."

"You could be my Aragorn."

Zeke chose to ignore the way Casey's smile had gone from sweetly innocent Fellowship Frodo to the rather more devious character they were expecting to see glimpses of when the next movie came out in December. The devious smile was very sexy and therefore could be very distracting if Zeke thought about it too much. "I just said…"

"Yeah, I know," said Casey, "no tights. I just…I don't get that, your whole… You read the books, right? Way, way, before I did."

"Yeah."

"And you watched the movie with me."

"All six times."

"And you like books, right? You like math and science, just like I do. But all you ever wanna use it for is embarrassing people and making them feel bad."

"And making money."

"And making money, right, and saving the world from alien domination."

Zeke nodded.

"The thing is, what's so wrong about liking books just because you like books? What's so wrong about admitting you think it's awesome that Frodo took the Ring to Mordor, even though he _knew_ how much it would suck, just because he knew that someone needed to do it? Or that you admire Sam for sticking with him and loving him through all of that, no matter what happened?"

Zeke stared at Casey (who had his arms crossed over his chest and his most determined expression on his face – somewhere between Frodo and Sigourney Weaver) and thought about that for a couple seconds and then, with some effort, shrugged. "Just never particularly interested in getting my ass kicked, I guess."

"Yeah, well, if I can handle it you'd think you could. Guess you had other priorities. Me, I got enough of pretending to be someone I'm not back in Herrington."

They'd been together long enough that Zeke knew how manipulative Casey could be, but that didn't make him any less susceptible to it, especially when he knew Casey was right. Impassioned he could argue with – Zeke had always been good at cynical – but when Casey got like this, got dismissive and disgusted, it was hard for him to take.

Zeke would not groan. Zeke would not give in. On the other hand, he wouldn't be a stubborn and hypocritical bastard, and he would not put the best thing he ever had in jeopardy over a Halloween costume.

"I'll be Sauron," he said.

"Sauron doesn't get to carry me," said devious Casey-Frodo.

"Yeah, but he's badass."

Casey's frown communicated amusement more than actual displeasure.

"Anyway, alternate ending. In this version he carries him off and has his way with him."

And that was what he did, Casey giggling all the while.

(They'd work out the costumes later.)


End file.
